


Burcyan (Friendship, close bond) - The Mandalorian

by Ohwaitimthewriter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin - Freeform, F/M, The Mandalorian x Reader - Freeform, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwaitimthewriter/pseuds/Ohwaitimthewriter
Summary: Requested: A Mando x reader one shot where the reader has a really strong connection with baby Yoda bc they are force sensitive. Din doesn’t know, he just sees them being motherly and is slowly falling for the reader. In Chapter 4 when they are taking down the AT-ST Din is in the firing line and the reader steps in and absolutely decimates the AT-ST with the force and passes out from being exhausted. The reader wakes to find Din taking care off her and it’s just super fluffy.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Reader
Kudos: 118





	Burcyan (Friendship, close bond) - The Mandalorian

Din was known among the Mandalorians for his quick wit. He understood things quickly, he could anticipate the slightest gestures, analyze the intentions of others in a very short time, but there was one thing that remained a mystery to him: what connected you to this little green womb rat. 

Not that he wasn’t attached to that baby, after all he had done to keep him safe, it would be crazy to say otherwise, but you. There was something special about you. Something unusual between you and this little boy. 

Since he arrived in Sorgan, the child had set his heart on you. He wouldn’t let you go and if Din was suspicious of you at first, he quickly understood that you only wanted to make his boy happy. 

And Din spent his time watching you play with the child. He would leave the window of the shed open and spend hours watching the boy play with you. This fascinated him, in fact.

You let the child play with your hair and then, you gently laughed at him when you understood what he was desperately trying to do: braid your hair. The child must have seen the little girls in the village do it and probably wanted to try it back because he thought it was fun. However, with his tiny hands and three small fingers, it was impossible for him to separate the strands of your hair and assemble them in the right order. When he finished, your hair was intertwined between two big strands and you already knew that untangling them was not going to be an easy task. 

Din admired your patience. He had imagined himself in your place, having to endure this capillary tragedy, and he had come to the conclusion that he would never have let the boy finish this disaster. He watched you grab the child and put him on your lap. You leaned over to his ear to whisper something to him and the boy started to smile as he wiggled his little legs, captivated by what you were telling him. 

One detail caught Din’s attention. If you looked closer, you could see that the child had grabbed your hand, his little fingers had rolled up and were holding your finger tightly. He held on tight and you had tenderly closed your hand around his. 

Din didn’t realize it, but he had just leaned against the window sill. He was so captivated by your exchange that he didn’t hear Cara come in until she spoke. 

“ Careful, the Beskar is melting." 

"What?”

Din turned to Cara. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised and a dancing smile on the corner of her lips. 

“I don’t like it when you have that look.” He said. 

“What look?”

“The one who says ‘I just made a leap to the situation and I’m fine with that.”

“It’s just an observation.” She said. 

“You’re not a good observer.” He said.

“You don’t even know what is my observation.”

“No need, your face is saying too much.” he stated. 

She raised her hands as if she was surrendering and turned away. 

“We leave in 10 minutes, that’s all I wanted to tell you. "she said on the doorstep. 

He had almost forgotten the mission. He took one last glance outside and suddenly thought he was going into cardiac arrest when you were no longer playing with the child outside. He almost jumped out of the window to look for you and the boy when he heard a shy "knock, knock” from your voice.

Din turned to the door to see you with the child hanging on your leg. A sigh of relief seized him and he came to you. 

“I have a small package for you.” You say, with a smile on your face.

Din was having trouble taking his eyes off you and for some reason, his mouth no longer seemed to want to cooperate like the civilized being that Din was. The child walked up to him and you were about to leave, waving to him to say goodbye when Din finally decided to talk. 

“Thank you." 

"Good luck for tonight.” You replied. 

You smiled at him before you left. Din watched you walk away before looking down at the child who started cooing gently. 

“No, she won’t be your mother.” He said annoyed. 

He knew it, it was a desperate attempt to convince himself otherwise. However, he could no longer take the time to think about it, a mission was waiting for him and he was determined to accomplish it.

—————————————————————

Din was known among the Mandalorians for his quick wit. And he didn’t see that coming. He didn’t see you coming. Everything had happened in a moment. The AT-ST, Din in his line of fire, and you. You had none of it. You couldn’t let that evil thing kill Din. This machine, you had destroyed it, thanks to the Force, and piece by piece. This machine was nothing more than a can.

And Din didn’t see that coming. However, everything suddenly became logical. The child who adopted you from day one, the bond that united you both. A little smile appeared on his lips. You were even more amazing than he already thought. 

You slept peacefully, using the Force had drained your resources. He had already seen it with the child. Din looked at you and admired every feature of your face. 

You saved his life. 

When you collapsed from exhaustion, he took care of you. He had made sure that you stayed warm and that you were in a calm place to recover your strength. He had trouble keeping the child away from you. He hadn’t succeeded, by the way. 

The child had been lying next to you and had not moved since. Just like Din. He stayed by your bedside to make sure you had everything you needed and wait for you to wake up. 

Something about you was different. Apart from the Force, of course, something attracted Din more than he would have expected. You were important. He knew it now. But to what extent? He didn’t know that. 

He was watching you when you woke up from your long sleep. He straightened up and looked at you.

“Are you okay? "He asked. 

You rubbed your eyes to get rid of the last signs of sleep before you looked at him, your head still numb.

"I think so, yes, I’m fine. "You said. 

Din didn’t realize he was so worried. He felt his shoulders relax and without really thinking about it, he grabbed your hand from his gloved ones, holding it tightly. His head came to rest carefully on both of your hands, the cold beskar tickling your skin. He sighed to release the tension that had secretly accumulated throughout his body system, then he lifted his head up again to look at you. 

"You saved my life. "He said. "I don’t know what I would have done… the kid would have been heartbroken if you hadn’t woken up. "He corrected. 

Your eyes glanced down towards the child who was sleeping against you. A little smile appeared on your lips. 

"The main thing is that he’s fine. ” You answered. 

“Yes indeed. »

Soon, you both turned your eyes to the door when it opened, as Cara entered. Din had not let go of your hand, he wanted to keep it warm between his own and Din quickly spotted Cara’s gaze as it wandered from your hands intertwined to your faces. A satisfied smile glued to her face as she watches this perfect picture. 

"Don’t you dare…” Din began. 

“The ideal family, I knew it. ” Cara observed. 

Din sighed deeply, distraught by Cara’s words. Somehow he was not displeased with the thought, but he didn’t feel the courage to take any first steps at the moment.

“I think… I think we can start by being friends. "You stammered and had all the trouble in the world holding your cheeks from blushing. 

Din turned to you and even if you couldn’t see it, he was smiling.

“burcyan, that’s a great start.” He promised.


End file.
